


More than friends

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es el amigo invisible de Stiles y éste intenta hacer algo especial para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el Spin off de mi fic: Just Friends, aunque se puede leer independientemente.

 

 

Stiles está emocionado. Emocionado como hacía años no lo estaba. Desde la muerte de su madre las fiestas no se han vuelto a sentir del mismo modo. Su madre, persona alegre y optimista hasta el último momento, adoraba la Navidad. Desde que ella se fuese nada ha vuelto a ser igual: nada de decoración, nada de villancicos, nada de grandes comilonas… La Navidad se quedó reducida al intercambio de regalos y dos pizzas familiares bastante grasientas (una de carne y una de queso) y más de una vez en la misma patrulla o el despacho de su padre.

 

Por eso, este año es tan especial para él. Después de la celebración de Acción de Gracias en casa de los McCall algo cambió en la manada.  Todos están mucho más unidos, como si el celebrar como familia una fecha tan señalada hubiese afianzado su lazo. Pero el cambio no fue sólo en la manada. Algo ha cambiado también en su padre, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sea lo que sea, la botella de Jack sigue prácticamente entera después de dos semanas en el mueble bar y ahora habla de celebrar la Navidad en su casa.

 

Su padre los reúne para decidir el menú de la cena y organizar los preparativos y les sorprende con la idea de celebrar un amigo invisible. Stiles no se explica cómo no se le ha podido ocurrir esa idea antes. Para su pequeño grupo de juguetes rotos versión sobrenatural, es una época difícil, especialmente para Isaac y Derek. Al fin y al cabo, los demás siguen teniendo al menos una parte de su familia. Stiles llevaba días dándole vueltas a la idea de hacerle un regalo a Derek, algo que le guste y que haga que no le arranque la cabeza con los dientes.

 

 _Derek…_ Derek es un pensamiento que se hace peligrosamente constante en el cerebro de Stiles. Cada ver más. Y no puede evitar estar un poco asustado. Sacude la cabeza, ganándose un golpe en la frente con la biga de madera que tiene justo en frente, maldiciendo mientras arrastra las últimas cajas con adornos que hay en el desván. Cuando alcanza la última caja y se dispone a bajar ve una de las cajas con las cosas de su madre, aquellas que no pudieron tirar. Al abrirla encuentra sus cámaras de fotos y un buen puñado de carretes sin revelar.

 

Una voz, proveniente de la planta baja le insta a volver con los demás. Pero la curiosidad, ese bicho que pica sin descanso al más joven de los Stilinski, ha dejado su marca y no tardará en arrastrar de nuevo a Stiles hacia el contenido de esas cajas.

 

***

 

-¿Papá? –pregunta Stiles mientras recoge los platos sucios de la cena.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué nunca has llevado a revelar los viejos carretes de fotos de mamá?

 

Su padre levanta la cabeza y le observa con curiosidad.

-Sinceramente, había olvidado que los había.

-¿Te importa si los hago revelar? –pregunta con cautela.

-Supongo que si no tiramos todas sus cosas del periódico y su material fotográfico fue precisamente para el día en que nos sintiésemos con fuerza para volver a mirarlo.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa?

-Claro que no –le revuelve el pelo con una sonrisa de camino al salón.  –Por cierto –le dice ya en el vano de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra que vuelvas a dejarte crecer el pelo.

 

***

 

-Stiles, llevas dos horas ahí arriba sin hacer ruido. ¿Te ha comido una araña?

-No seas tonto –dice asomando la cabeza por el hueco del techo. –Ayúdame con esto, anda.

 

Después de bajar tres cajas del desván, Stiles enseña a su padre el viejo libro de recortes que estaba mirando.

-Me he entretenido con esto. 

-Solía recortar todos los artículos de tu madre.

-Pensaba que sólo hacía fotos.

-Principalmente, pero no le hacía ascos a la escritura.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese álbum en particular?

-Eh… bueno. Al sacarlos se cayó y se abrió y…

 

Stiles gira el álbum para que su padre vea la foto. En ella aparecen los Hale al completo delante de la vieja pastelería de la familia. John los recuerda y se le encoge un poco el corazón al ver a un Derek de unos 5 años con la mano protectora sobre la barriga embarazada de su madre.

-Hay muchas fotos de ellos.

-Se involucraban mucho con la comunidad. Como si de algún modo fueran los protectores del pueblo.

-¿Los conocías?

-Tu madre fue al colegio con la tía de Derek –dice señalando a una bonita mujer en la foto. –Rose. Claire decía que ella fue la culpable de que Ben Hale y ella terminasen juntos. Rose presentó a  Talia y a tu madre. Tu madre era incapaz de estar quieta mucho tiempo y siempre tenía nuevas ideas para recaudar fondos para mil y una causas. Talia la ayudaba encantada. 

-¿Éste es el padre de Derek?

-No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen. James Hale. Un buen hombre. Compartimos unas cuantas cervezas cuando las mujeres se ponían con sus proyectos benéficos. Y esta mujer, es la abuela Hale. Hacía las mejores tartaletas de limón del mundo.

-¿Crees que mamá les fotografió a menudo?

-Supongo que debe haber unas cuantas fotos de ellos. Ya te dije que eran un pilar de Beacon Hills. ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes que cuando echo de menos a mamá, me pongo a mirar fotos antiguas.

-Lo sé.

-Derek no puede hacerlo –dice con la voz quebrada.

-Parece que has encontrado una solución a eso.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles maldice las “maravillas” de la era digital mientras da vueltas y más vueltas por el pueblo buscando un fotógrafo de los de verdad. Uno que sepa valorar la delicadeza de esos carretes antiguos y no los estropee. Una hora de idas y venidas después, encuentra a Artie. Artie es un hombre de unos setenta años al que le tiembla el pulso, pero reconoce el tipo de carrete incluso de lejos.

-Hace muchos años que no veo unos carretes de esos, hijo.

-Mi madre era fotógrafa y los he encontrado en el desván.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Mi nieta, que tiene mejor pulso que yo, los revelará con mucho cuidado. Dime tu nombre para apuntarlo.

-Stiles Stilinski.

-¿Eres el pequeño diablillo de Claire? –dice levantando la mirada del papel.

-¿Conocía a mi madre?

-¡Oh, sí! Una buena muchacha. Solía traer sus carretes aquí. Que grata coincidencia. Los cuidaremos como si fuesen oro, hijo.

-Gracias. Oiga, podrían ustedes restaurar unas fotos. Se salvaron de un incendio y están un poco estropeadas.

-Tráelas cuando vengas a por estas y lo vemos.

 

***

 

Cuando Stiles tiene un propósito, pocas cosas desvían su atención. Sería una gran mentira decir que no tuvo dudas o que no le daba miedo pensar que Derek sintiese su regalo como una ofensa. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía intentarlo.

 

En efecto, entre los recortes de los periódicos había numerosas fotos de los Hale: de la abuela tras ganar el concurso de tartas en la feria del condado, de la apertura de la nueva fábrica, del equipo de baloncesto del BHHS con un jovencísimo Peter Hale, del club de teatro  con Laura Hale como Dorothy, de la Little league de baseball donde mencionaban a Derek y Marc Hale, del concurso de jardines donde Talia era juez…

 

Pero fue en los negativos donde encontró más. Sabiendo que su madre llegó a ser amiga de la familia, no era de extrañar que entre los descartes para el periódico se encontrase el verdadero tesoro. Fotos tomadas sin aviso, incluso de lejos, en las que se podía apreciar la verdadera esencia de la familia. Como si fuesen visibles los lazos que los unían.

 

Poco a poco, intentando respetar la cronología, fue recomponiendo el pasado de Derek a través de imágenes. Sabía que eso nunca compensaría la pérdida, pero también sabía que si alguien necesitaba recordar que una vez fue feliz, ése era Derek.

 

 _Derek…_ Una y otra vez, su mente terminaba en él y ya ni siquiera podía usar la excusa de estar preparando su regalo de navidad. Llevaba días revisando fotos antiguas, fijándose en su sonrisa, en la forma en la que sus facciones cambiaban con la edad, en las diferencias evidentes entre el adolescente Derek y el Derek actual, en lo mucho que quería comprobar la dureza de su pecho, preferiblemente contra el suyo…

 

Sin darse cuenta, John observa el trabajo de Stiles por encima del hombro.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanto empeño?

 

Stiles, sobresaltado, rebota en su sitio.

-Derek es mi amigo invisible.

-Uhm.

-No le voy a regalar sólo esto –dice a modo de defensa. –He encontrado un par de libros antiguos que sé que le gustarán.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

 

Stiles asiente ante la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, pasándole el álbum a través de la mesa. Le observa mientras pasa las páginas con cuidado.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunta con temor.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. ¿De dónde has sacado estas fotos de boda?

-De la casa. Estaban muy estropeadas y las mandé restaurar. No es lo mismo, pero creí que merecía la pena incluirlas. ¿Te gusta de verdad?

-Sí, pero le falta algo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo pondría algunas fotos de vosotros. La familia no empieza y termina con los lazos de sangre.

 

***

 

Con la idea de su padre en mente y la seguridad de que Scott está en el trabajo, Stiles pone rumbo a la casa McCall.

-Stiles, cielo, ¿desde cuándo llamas a la puerta? –le dice Melissa con media sonrisa.

-Verás, quería pedirte algo.

-Pasa, tú dirás.

-El día de Acción de Gracias, nos hiciste una foto a todos.  ¿Se ve algo o sólo flashes de luz?

-Se ven bien, Derek enseñó a los chicos a controlar lo de los ojos.

-Genial, ¿te importa prestarme la cámara? Me gustaría sacar copias.

-Claro cielo.

 

Stiles vuelve al Jeep y pone rumbo a casa de los Martin. Sabe que si bien Melissa no le ha hecho preguntas, Lydia estará dispuesta a torturarle para sacarle la información.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta más sorprendida que molesta.

-Quería pedirte un favor –le dice dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a su madre.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

 

-Bien, dispara.

-Necesito que me dejes copiar todas las fotos que tengas de la manada.

-¿Para?

-Me gustaría tenerlas.

-Ya… ¿Para?

-Un proyecto.

-¿Sobre?

-Los amigos.

 

Lydia arquea sus cejas y le mira con desdén.

-¡Ugg!! Vale.

-Mi madre era la fotógrafa del Beacon Hills Journal y buscando los adornos navideños encontré álbumes con sus artículos y en ellos había varias fotos de los Hale. Así que a riesgo de que me arranque la cabeza con los dientes y aprovechando que Derek es mi amigo invisible he recolectado las fotos de su familia que he encontrado y las he puesto en un álbum para regalárselo. Mi padre lo ha visto y ha dicho que tal vez sería buena idea añadir fotos nuestras al final –termina, cogiendo aire.

-Las fotos de su antigua manada y las de su nueva manada –dice pensativa.

-Algo así.

 

Lydia se gira y enciende su ordenador, acomodándose en la silla de escritorio.

-¿Tienes un USB?

-Sí –le dice tendiéndoselo.

 

El silencio se instala entre ellos, mientras navegan por los ficheros escogiendo fotos.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? –pregunta al final, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

 

Lydia se gira y le mira.

-Stiles, voy a decirte algo y espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros. Eres el chico más genuinamente bueno y dulce que jamás haya conocido. Y estoy segura que Derek también lo piensa, quizá no con las mismas palabras, en fin –dice haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano. –Lo que quiero decir es que estoy segura de que se dará cuenta del cariño con el que estás haciendo esto y le encantará.

-Eso espero.

-Si yo fuera él, a mí me encantaría el regalo. Y si es tan estúpido como para enfadarse… Bueno, no sería la primera vez que le enveneno con acónito.

 

Stiles se ríe y le planta un beso en la frente.

 

***

 

Stiles termina de envolver el álbum con cariño y un poco de ansiedad antes de bajar para dejarlo junto a todos los demás. No tiene mucho sentido intentar ocultarse, no cuando la mayor parte de tus amigos son hombres lobo y pueden oler de quién es cada regalo.

 

La cena es agradable, del modo en el que comida casera en buena compañía  siempre lo es. Recogen los platos a duras penas, sintiéndose llenos y felices, reposando la comida repartidos por los sillones y el suelo de los Stilinski sin pensar en los regalos, no al menos hasta que la comida se haya asentado en sus estómagos.

 

A pesar del temor a la reacción de Derek, Stiles no puede apartar la vista del paquete que lleva su nombre.

-Papá, ¿podemos abrir ya los regalos? –pregunta Stiles.

-Aun no son las 12.

-¡Oh vamos! –dice poniendo un puchero.

 

Melissa se ríe, observando las miradas de súplica que todos envían a John.

-Vamos, John, déjales abrirlos.

-Está bien.

 

John se levanta de su sitio para comenzar a repartir los regalos.

-Para Boyd –dice, entregándole una caja bastante ligera para su tamaño. Boyd sonríe, mirando a Lydia. –Este es para Isaac…

 

Uno a uno los paquetes van siendo repartidos, finalmente John tiende a Stiles su paquete, abriéndolo sin ceremonias. Al descubrir la chaqueta de cuero, no puede evitar contener el aliento a la par que su corazón se acelera. Acaricia con devoción la suave piel negra levantando la vista a tiempo de ver la mirada nerviosa de Derek, que deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa que es poco más que un alzamiento de la comisura de sus labios a juego con el leve rubor que jura ver colorear sus mejillas.

 

El contacto visual dura apenas un momento, antes de que Derek baje su mirada hacia el regalo que descansa en su regazo. Stiles se prueba su nueva chaqueta, sin perder de vista a Derek, que abre con cuidado el papel de envolver. Primero descubre el antiguo libro sobre leyendas de licántropos que ha conseguido por eBay y que ha llegado de Rumanía. Un momento después, retira, con el mismo cuidado, el papel del álbum de fotos. Derek frunce el ceño, mirando a Stiles con curiosidad antes de abrirlo.

 

Derek pasa las hojas con cuidado, acariciando las fotos con dedos temblorosos, con alguna sonrisa provocada por algún recuerdo. Cuando terminan las fotos de su familia, Derek lanza una mirada interrogante a Stiles, intrigado por la frase que lee.

_“Porque la familia no empieza ni termina con los lazos de sangre”_

Justo después, una colección de fotos de la manada. Al terminar de ver las fotos, Derek cierra el álbum con cuidado y las manos temblorosas. No vuelve a hablar, ni siquiera cuando la película que han puesto termina y todos se van a casa.

 

***

 

Han pasado tres horas y Stiles sigue mirando al techo de su habitación con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Incapaz de dormir debido a la maraña de pensamientos que bullen en su mente, se levanta de la cama para coger su nueva y flamante chaqueta de cuero. La observa con detalle, dejando que el suave tacto de la piel le distraiga del ruido de su cabeza. El leve sonido de alguien tocando en su ventana le sobresalta, aún más cuando se da cuenta de que no es otro sino el mismo Derek el que espera al otro lado.

 

Stiles se levanta, extrañado, porque Derek nunca llama, simplemente entra sin preguntar.

-Hola –le dice, y se odia por escucharse tan pequeño en presencia del otro.

-Hola.

 

Una vez dentro, Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek, no sólo no se sienta, sino que cambia su peso de un pie a otro nervioso, esperando el permiso de Stiles para hacerlo. Además, lleva el álbum de fotos consigo.

-Siéntate, si quieres –le dice mientras se acomoda sentado al borde de su cama. Sin duda no espera que Derek se siente a su lado.

 

El silencio se instala entre ellos, pero Stiles, lejos de presionarle, se dedica a observarle. Se da cuenta de que su ropa no es la misma, que ha dejado atrás la camisa y los zapatos y se ha vuelto a enfundar sus zapatillas y su sempiterna camiseta de algodón. Su pelo también luce diferente, como si hubiese estado intentando dormir pero no lo hubiese conseguido. Stiles imagina que tiene mil preguntas, pero, al contrario que él mismo, Derek necesita tiempo para procesarlas y hacer una sola cada vez. Al final, pregunta:

-¿Cómo?

-Mi madre. Era la fotógrafa del periódico local. Mi padre dice que era amiga de tu tía y tu madre. Hay más, si las quieres puedo…

Derek asiente en silencio. –¿Por qué? –pregunta después de un momento.

-Porque el incendio se llevó todos los recuerdos que tenías de ellos y cuando las encontré… no sé, pensé que te gustaría tenerlas.

-Ya…

-Cuando echo de menos a mi madre yo… -Stiles se relame los labios, nervioso, -me pongo a ver fotos antiguas. Me ayuda a recordar que hubo momentos buenos. Que no todos los sentimientos tienen que ser malos cuando pienso en ella. Y tú… bueno tú no tienes eso y… Quería que lo tuvieras.

 

Derek le mira con una expresión que Stiles no sabe descifrar y que le hace sentirse demasiado expuesto y vulnerable.

-¿Y las otras?

-Puedes quitarlas si no… quiero decir… yo… pensé que… -la mano de Derek sobre la suya le hace detener su perorata.

-No quiero quitarlas, Stiles. Sólo quiero saber por qué.

-Bueno… ellos ya no están y no vamos a poder sustituirlos nunca pero… Ya no estás solo –dice con apenas un hilo de voz.

 

Stiles siente el calor extenderse por las mejillas y subir hasta sus orejas. No se atreve a levantar la vista ni a pronunciar palabra a pesar de que se tiene que morder la lengua para no rellenar el silencio con alguna estupidez. Ha pasado tanto tiempo negándose a reconocer su pequeño (enorme) enamoramiento que le dan ganas de asfixiarse con su propio calcetín por resultar tan obvio. ¿Acaso su subconsciente le ha jugado una mala pasada? La mano tentativa de Derek le saca de sus pensamientos. Con cuidado, como quien se acerca a un cervatillo sin querer asustarlo, Derek sujeta a Stiles de la barbilla instándole a mirarle.

 

-Gracias.

 

Ninguno de los dos hace ademán de moverse, temiendo romper en frágil momento que pende entre ellos. Stiles baja la mirada a los labios de Derek, sonrojándose a sabiendas de que ha dejado en evidencia sus sentimientos ante los agudos sentidos del otro de forma aún más evidente (si es que quedaba alguna duda). Es Derek quien finalmente rompe la distancia y une sus labios en un tierno beso, haciendo que su corazón se desboque aún más.

 

El beso es dulce, pero breve. Cuando se separan, el sonrojo y la sorpresa tiñen la cara de Stiles, que rehúye su mirada a la vez que desprende el olor seco y ligeramente amargo de la tristeza.

-No es justo que hagas eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes que siento cosas por ti y… Me haces sentir como un crío estúpido.

-No eres un crío estúpido.

 

Stiles rebufa, aumentando el espacio entre ambos, mirando hacia la pared. Está herido, se siente humillado y expuesto y sólo quiere que Derek se marche para hacerse una bolita en la cama y desaparecer. Pero Derek no le deja, volviendo a eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

 

-Stiles –le dice. Sujetándole de la barbilla de nuevo, le obliga a mirarle. –No eres un crío estúpido –le repite, con una voz tan dulce que Stiles duda por un segundo que sea Derek quién le habla, sobre todo cuando siente su pulgar acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula.

-¿No lo soy? –pregunta, mientras Derek decide que el olor de la tímida esperanza le sienta mucho mejor.

-No lo eres.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Cualquier feedback es amor!


End file.
